


[Podfic] Chase Your Own

by dapatty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Tails, accidental feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: (Author's) Derek is cursed into having a feels!tail because Deaton and Scott live to mess with him. That's what he assumes anyway.





	[Podfic] Chase Your Own

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chase your own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707284) by [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic). 



cover by dapatty

[MP3 (15 MB) 00:24:16](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2018/Chase%20Your%20Own.mp3) | [Podbook (13 MB) 00:24:16](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2018/Chase%20Your%20Own.m4b)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks and all the love to kelly for being SO GREAT!!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> This is totally the spiritual twin to [Paw-lease](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505339), both of which was a romp to record. <3


End file.
